fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The 30 year war
The 30 year war is an 8 season long show. Pre-Story It was a beautiful day in the central park zoo when the 4 penguins recieved a message that chase young will unleash an undefeatable army and rule the universe. private was said to be the only one to save them, unfortunately he dies of the MEV-1 virus 2 days before chase arrived and his friends were devastated, they stepped in for private to avenge him. chase young destroys every animal in the zoo except for skipper who managed to get away. 8 years later a young indian canadian named noah was emotionally wrecked but was accepted by skipper to be his student so he could channel some of his anger. noah trained with skipper for 1 month until chase killed skipper, noah had finally had enough. 2 years later noah tried to fight chase in an attempt to avenge skipper, but in the end he was lucky to escape in 1 piece. noah thought he lost until he met 8 others and he teamed up with them so with their help they can save the universe. /Post-Story/ After the defeat of firelord ozai the teams stumbled across a planet called dessica ii. they made it a rogue planet and created a moon and sun (that never dies) for it, before they left noah took care of some unfinished business. he killed wuya and chase, 2 weeks after that he killed hannibal. noah then used the fountain of hui & eagle scope to see how to destroy evil and he did it. 1 year later they created a republic. 100 years later 16 of them enter a tournament, the winner was crane. after the tournament all 25 made a solem vow that no matter what happens they will keep the universe safe from evil if it ever rises again. THE END Cast there are 4 teams Teams Team Water #cody #'courtney' #lupe (debuts in Stitch!) #cro (debuts in Stitch!) #omi (debuts in Xiaolin Showdown) #sierra (debuts in Star Wars) Team Wind #noah #harold #'crane' #sonic (debuts in Stitch!) #kijuuki (debuts in Stitch!) #raimundo (debuts in Xiaolin Showdown) #li sǔn (debuts in Star Wars) Team Fire #tyler #'beth' #justin (debuts in Stitch!) #izzy (debuts in Stitch!) #kimiko (debuts in Xiaolin Showdown) #lindsay (debuts in Star Wars) Team Earth #'ezekiel' #staraptor #red (debuts in Stitch!) #bubbles (debuts in Stitch!) #clay (debuts in Xiaolin Showdown) #stella (debuts in Star Trek) Seasons The seasons are actually seperate shows in this order: #Kirby: right back at ya #Stitch! (anime) #Xiaolin Showdown (minus: mala mala jong-pandatown & anything mentioning raimundo's long apprentice attempt & temporary betrayal) #Legend of Zelda (ocarina of time/majora's mask/wind waker) #Star Wars (episodes on this page) #Star Trek (episodes on this page) #Aladdin (minus: the day the bird stood still) #Avatar: the last airbender (minus: bato of the water tribe) Trivia *there are 3 timelines of this story. click here Notes *the members that are '''bolded '''are each team's leader.